Oracle Files: Iris West-Allen
Characters * Iris West-Allen * Flash Location * Galaxy Broadcasting System, Central City, MO * August 11th 2014, 1457 Local Time VOX Archive * Iris West: Thank you, G. Gordon... Sorry to cut into your show like this. I promise I'll be quick. * Flash: Ha! chuckle * Iris West: I'm Iris West with Galaxy News and I'm here at the scene of yet another act of heroism with Central City's own scarlet Speedster, the Flash, who has agreed to a quick interview. Flash, thanks for agreeing for this... and for selfless acts of bravery and public service. I got to say, and I'm sure you know this as do many of our regular viewers: I'm quite the fan. * Flash: Yeah, I figured. What with the earrings and all. But he feeling is mutual, iris. * Iris West: Oh, is that so? giggle You heroes get GBS up on that Watchtower, do you? * Flash: Yeah, of course. Watching you helps pass the time while on monitor duty. Let me tell you, when you're a speedster like me, an hour of that can feel like eternity. chuckles * Iris West: laughter Well, I'm... uh... glad to help the Justice League in anyway I can. * Flash: Does that include giving me your number? Maybe a cup of coffee? I know this nice pla- * Iris West: giggle Why, uh, Flash... I'm flattered, but... uh... I'm a married woman. * Flash: I won't tell your husband if you don't. laughter No, just kidding. I'm sure he's actually a lucky guy, in fact, I dare to say he's my her... chuckle I might be super-fast, but he's got you. * Iris West: Aww... sniffle That's... so sweet. Thank you, uh... He's, uh, my hero, too. * Flash: Are you sure I can't just get one coffee? * Iris West: I'm sure. * Flash: Shucks. * Iris West: Now if I may, what can you tell us about this daring rescue you just pulled off minutes ago? * Flash: I cannot be certain what caused the fire, but seeing as Mick Rory is on the loose , my money is on him. No need for fear, though. My team and I are hot on his trail. We'll cool him off. * Iris West: That is a relief to hear, Flash. Is there anything else you would like to add? * Flash: Stay in school, kids. click * Iris West: Always a pleasure, Flash. * Flash: Well, it's been fun... but, uh, y'know me... I gotta run! displacement, electric crackle * Iris West: giggle That was an interesting interview with the Flash. I'm Iris West. with Galaxy News, signing off. back to you, G. Gordon. Trivia and Notes * This is the remastered version of Oracle Files: Iris West-Allen, with an extended version of the original VOX Box. Links and References * Oracle Files: Iris West-Allen (Old Version) * Oracle Files: Iris West-Allen (Remastered) Category:Oracle Files Category:Iris West-Allen/Appearances Category:Barry Allen/Appearances Category:Galaxy Broadcasting System/Appearances Category:Central City/Appearances